Breaking The Habit
by Evil Sheep
Summary: Bellatrix after her mission's failure is totally forgotten by Voldemort.But she breaks the habit,disobeys his orders and gets caught by the Order.Let alone her hatred for Remus Lupin.Will they break the habit and see more to each other than meets the eye?
1. Desperation, Battles and Smart Comments

Hi there! We are writing this story (just to torture people) but tell us what you think! It is going to be a bit different from other Remus/Bellatrix so get used to it.

Disclaimer: If you think we own a single thing from Rowling's books or the song "Breaking The Habit" you should go and see a doctor.

* * *

**BREAKING THE HABIT**

_I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realise  
That I'm the one confused _

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

-Linkin Park

Chapter 1

Desperation, Battles and Smart Comments

The dim-lit room belonged to an imposing house that most sane people were terrified to enter. You'd be even more scared to enter the room, as a perfectly silent and motionless woman sat there.

The drawing room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Although she was used to the darkness as she had lived in it for about 14 years, the idea of being a prisoner of the Order of Phoenix didn't appeal to Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

She was looking the raining landscape of London out of the sole window of the room. She was furious at herself. She knew that she and only she was responsible for being locked in that dark room, in a house she hadn't set foot in for more than 20 years.

For about the hundredth time she stood up and started pacing the room up and down vigorously. That was what she used to do in her cell in Azkaban trying to ignore the other hopeless prisoners. But she wasn't hopeless. The Dark Lord would soon come to her rescue. Or not? After Sirius' death and her mission's failure she had to admit she was going down the heel...

_"Bellatrix, Bellatrix..." said a tall figure sitting on a ivory throne. "You have disappointed me."_

_"I'm sorry, Master. I confess I made an unforgivable mistake. I should have brought you the prophesy but I failed. I promise this will not happen again," she said feeling distressed at disappointing her Master._

_Voldemort sighed but it was obvious he was amused by Bellatrix's apologising to him. "Oh but Bellatrix we can't afford such mistakes made again..."_

_She opened her mouth in order to say something but he interrupted, "No, I won't punish you. At least not with your favourite curse but I can't let that pass like this."_

_That was the start and everything that followed showed that her punishment was much worse for her than the Cruciatus Curse._

_She was no longer considered one of the best Death Eaters. She had made everything for that title and she had lost it in a moment's notice. The time the Prophecy broke._

_This started becoming more obvious when Voldemort summoned all the Death Eaters for a meeting in order to see what they were going to do after the Prophecy incident._

_"After the bitter disappointment all of you were, I have to fix everything to its right place," Voldemort announced with a sigh and just for a second it became clear how old and tired he was. "Thankfully, the Dementors helped and now all of you are here out of Azkaban," he continued shooting a glare at Lucius Malfoy._

_"Some of you made terrible mistakes during that night in the Department of Mysteries. It is inexcusable for the best of my Death Eaters to be beaten by a team of fifth-year Hogwarts students. I won't let anything of the sort happen again. In the next mission I will arrange, some of you will not take part." he said all these while looking either at Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix._

_He turned at Rodolphus Lestrange. "But those who made their best and adhered to their purpose will be rewarded." Rodolphus nodded and flashed a smug smile at his wife who glared._

_"Rodolphus you will be in lead of a team of Death Eaters that will enter the Ministry of Magic once more and try to find that room Dumbledore protects so much."_

_After the meeting, and after all the Death Eaters had left, Rodolphus approached Bellatrix._

_"Hey, Bellatrix!" he called. "Do you remember that divorce you have been begging me for ages?"_

_"Yes, of course I do. What is it that you want?" she snapped not really being in the mood of talking to him._

_"I decided that it is a good idea. I no longer benefit from being married to you," he said "You see, Bellatrix, even though you come from the best pureblood families, you are a useless Death Eater, and now that even Master has understood that, I don't want the others to say that I'm married to a useless woman."_

_Bellatrix clenched her fist around her wand in her pocket but veiled her anger with a sneer. "I will give you the divorce with one condition," she said._

_"And what might that be, Bellatrix?"_

_"I want you to take me with you to the Ministry of Magic," she said. "If you ask Master he will allow me to come with you."_

_"I can't do this. Master's orders were very explicit. He doesn't allow me to take you with me. He says that this will be yours and Malfoy's punishment for doing all these mistakes last time," he said, trying to keep a straight face but failing. He smirked._

_Bellatrix opened and closed her mouth desperately trying to find an excuse. "I want to come! I have to!" She just hated begging Rodolphus but she wanted to do something that would make Voldemort forget about the Prophesy._

_"I'm sorry, Bellatrix," he said a smile now clear on his face. With that, Rodolphus left the room leaving an alone and desperate Bellatrix behind him._

_Bellatrix snorted and said to herself, "Very well, I don't need company. I will go there either they want it or not."_

_And the same night when they were supposed to get into the now well-guarded Ministry of Magic, she was there too. Much to Rodolphus' annoyance._

_In the team of the Death Eaters she heard some of them mutter to each other: "Didn't the Dark Lord say that Lestrange couldn't come? Why is she here? Does she want us to FAIL? AGAIN?" or "Isn't she the worthless Death Eater that Master had forbidden to come?" and other comments of the sort. This made her feel ever more desperate than she was last night. And, when they were about to break into the Ministry, she decided that she no longer wished to belong to this team. She no longer wanted to be a Death Eater._

_She wanted to be on her own. For the first time in her life never have to obey to someone else's commands. Not her parents' neither Voldemort's. But it was too late now. By the time she was thinking all these the battle had already started between several members of the Order and the Death Eaters. She decided to take out her anger on some members of the Order._

_She raised her wand screaming, "Avada Kedavra!" at Nymphadora Tonks who missed it just because she tripped on her foot._

_Remus was in the team of the members of the Order that had to guard the Ministry along with some other Aurors that haven't come yet to 'save the day'. For the time being, chaos ensued but they didn't have any fatalities. After Sirius' death the only thing he had exclusively been devoted to was the Order. It was basically his life._

_He had lost all of his best friends to Voldemort. James and Lily, Peter, who had joined them and, now, Sirius. He would take revenge. There were two things in his mind: the Order and Revenge. The Order would help him take his Revenge and that's why he was so devoted to it lately. He ducked to avoid a curse from Rodolphus Lestrange whom he was fighting with at the moment. He couldn't see Bellatrix Lestrange anywhere. She must have been at the other end of the room fighting with Tonks as he could see some green flames there._

_He walked determinedly towards the place where a woman was heard shouting the Killing Curse. He shook his head in disbelief. This woman was trying to eliminate her whole family._

_He started running to that place. He didn't want another good member of the Order to die from that insane woman. What was in her mind? He run faster this time as he heard another "Avada Kedavra". He pushed Tonks down at the last minute saving their lives._

_Bellatrix's eyes were flashing with anger and madness. "Stupefy!" she cast at Tonks who fell to her back unconscious. Now she turned to finish the last of the Marauders._

_"What is it with you Lestrange?" he said after sending a curse to her which she ducked easily. "Are you trying to kill all of the family members and friends left that are not supporting your 'Master'?" he asked with a frustrated voice. "What will you earn from this? Another night in Voldemort's bed?"_

_Bellatrix never thought she could get even angrier. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed furiously. "Crucio!" she cast the curse aiming at his chest._

_He wasn't quick enough and the curse hit him. He fell to the floor screaming from the sudden pain. He tried to resist it but it was taking over him. He wondered if he would end up like the Longbottoms but he didn't care. All that he thought at the moment was the pain and suffering._

_Bellatrix walked over to Lupin watching him writhe in pain. She sneered at him. "You really thought you could beat me?" she asked with a smile but didn't expect any answer._

_Remus could only feel the pain and hear the most hated voice in the world echoing in his ears, He couldn't die now. He had to take his revenge. Finally the pain stopped. She had lifted the curse and he slowly tried to get to his feet but failed._

_She would kill him now and everything would end. But she couldn't just resist laughing as he tiredly struggled to stand up. She raised her wand but to her utter surprise Lupin bolted up as if he had found new strength and shouted a curse. She saw silver ropes being wrapped around her arms and waist tightly so that she couldn't move at all. And the worst of all Lupin was the one sneering now. "You really thought you could beat me Lestrange?" he asked._

_"It's Black. Black," she grumbled._

_"You don't deserve to have the same name with Sirius, Lestrange," he said, a serious a expression on his face now and flames burning in his eyes._

_Bellatrix had never seen him like that again. For the first time, she realised she had really lost the battle, "but not the war" she thought._

_That thought made her smile. "Well perhaps he didn't deserve the name Black. It's too good for Sirius. So I got rid of him!" she said brightly teasing his anger._

_"What's so funny, Lestrange? Being in my mercy, being a filthy murderer that everyone hates or being under the command of a man that is just using you to achieve a certain purpose and then leave you alone and without any support, living only to serve him and trying to please him in any way possible?" he said coldly._

_Bellatrix smile faltered for a moment but did not fade. She knew a part of what he said was true but she would prefer to die right then than admit it. "In your mercy Lupin? I'm never or ever will be at a loser's mercy. That's what you want to believe just to forget your miserable unimportant life."_

_As she said that other members of the Order approached looking at them. "Lupin? You've done excellent! You captured Lestrange!" said Arthur Weasley._

_"It's Black," she said again._

_"Where should we take her?" asked Remus. "Not in the hands of the Ministry, that's settled. But..."_

_"We'll take her to Grimmauld Place," Arthur said. "These are Dumbledore's orders," he added noticing the uncertain look on Remus' face._

_"So, that's where the Order's base is! Very smart of my cousin to suggest that house. No one would ever think of this. The House of the Blacks. Not the most common place for a Blood Traitors' gang to have its base," Bellatrix said with a smirk._

_Alastor Moody glared at her. "Lestrange?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"I think we live in a free country, sir!" she said._

_"We live in a free country, Lestrange. You are a prisoner now. You are no longer free," __Moody said as if trying to explain to a 4-year-old._

_"Just ignore her, Alastor. She is just an attention-seeking woman," Remus said._

_"Oooh yes! I am worth some attention, aren't I?" Bellatrix said faking a cheerful tone._

_The members shook their head. Firstly they made sure Tonks went to St. Mungo's and then left the Ministry and went out to the streets of London. "Lestrange those years in Azkaban have made you lose any trace of sanity you ever had," commented Lupin._

_"It runs in the family. Didn't my dear cousin have the same problem?" she answered._

_"Don't get Sirius in that stupid-things-coming-out-of-it mouth of yours," he said._

_Bellatrix laughed instead. Now all the members escorting her were persuaded she was crazy. "You're such a drama queen Lupin!"_

_Remus' mind ran back to all of these times he had heard the same thing coming out of his friends' mouths and remembered how much he hated that woman. "Wow Lestrange," he said sarcastically, "I didn't think you could ever say something so complex without your master helping you!"_

_She shot daggers at him. "I don't need anyone's help to do anything. Is that clear freak?" she asked._

_He laughed "The pot calling the kettle black! When did you last look yourself in the mirror, Lestrange? Have you seen your clothes and your hair lately? It's so crumpled that you're like you've been sleeping and waking up without changing your robes for a month!"_

_Bellatrix opened her mouth to reply but Mr. Weasley cut her off. "Would you mind stop talking? Both of you? We don't want Muggles finding us out."_

_So they stayed silent for the rest of their way to Grimmauld Place._

_"Finally!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "Why did this house have to be so far away? I guess I can make myself at home now." she said._

_"Yeah. What may the queen want?" asked Remus with a sarcastic tone in his voice._

_Bellatrix snorted but didn't answer to his comment. Moody did some kind of secret code so the front door opened. She entered to the place she hadn't set foot for many years. But now she was a prisoner of the Order of the Phoenix._

* * *

We hope you got the flashback...right?Well, you have probably noticed the characters are a bit OOC and in the next chapter Harry is even worse because of Sirius' death. If you don't like it just leave for all we care. Otherwise, please....................review? 


	2. A Warm Welcome

We want to thank anyone who reviewed! We **really** appreciate it! You have our undying love! So, THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYBODY!! Ahem...here's the second chap....

* * *

Chapter 2

A "Warm" Welcome

_Bellatrix entered the hall and was surprised to see everyone fall silent suddenly. She blinked at them all._

_"Why is everyone so sil...mph!" she made to ask but a hand covered her mouth. She glared at Lupin. "Hmphhh..."_

_"Stay quiet Lestrange. You don't want your aunt waking up..."_

_"I hope you have enough soap in this house so I can wash my mouth and get the fatal bacteria from your dirty hand to get off me," she said once they had left the hall._

_"Shut up, Lestrange! Do you think that we want to hear your awful voice all the time?" Weasley asked with a sigh._

_They entered the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley turned around to scold them all for being late. "Arthur I was so worried about you! What were you doing all th- sweet Merlin!" she gasped as she saw Bellatrix standing there casually looking around the kitchen._

_"Oh hi there!" she greeted at Mrs. Weasley who fainted right away._

_"Molly! Molly dear are you OK?" a Arthur exclaimed while running to her. Everyone in the room was now trying to bring her to her senses again. Finally she opened her eyes but until then, Bellatrix who was completely neglected, had fallen asleep with her head on the kitchen table._

_She was really tired of worrying about some stupid people. She just wished she were alone. But they wouldn't let her do that. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't bother to respond. Now they grabbed her and made her to stand up violently. "What the hell...?"she groaned._

_"Shut up and follow me Lestrange," Lupin ordered._

_She was too tired to resist or make any comment so she followed him. They started climbing down some flights of stairs and finally they got to the basement. There was only an old bed there and an only window. "This will be your room," she heard Lupin say and although she hated it the bed was exactly what she needed at the moment. She heard the door close while she was drifting into sleep._

_The next day she woke up by screams coming from upstairs. For a moment she thought she was back in Azkaban but it was a kid shouting at the top of his lungs. "SHE'S HERE? I'M GOING TO KILL HER! SHE MURDERED SIRIUS!"_

_Steps were heard coming to her room's direction. Suddenly they stopped and there was a girl speaking so loudly that she could feel such pain in her head that she thought it would break in any minute. "NO!! HARRY, STOP! WE MUST KEEP HER! WE NEED THE INFORMATION!"_

_"Can't you calm down a little? We are trying to sleep in here!" another boy was heard from upstairs. The door suddenly burst open._

_Bellatrix had stood up as Harry rushed over to her madly. "I'm going to kill you!" he threatened. _

_"You wish Potter..." she answered with a smile._

_Harry started going closer to her. "Why did you kill Sirius?" Harry asked, a tear welling in his eyes. _

_Bellatrix faked a sympathetic smile. "Because he deserved it the bloody bastard he were," she said innocently._

_"You are worse than him!" Harry screamed and stormed out of the room._

_"Love you too dear!" she called back merrily. _

_For the rest of they day however she remained locked until sometime in the evening Arthur Weasley came to the room saying, "Dumbledore wishes to talk to you."_

_"Oh really?! Does that old man still live? What the hell? Has he forgotten to die?" Weasley glared at her and she quickly added, "Tell him I am coming."_

_"Who do you think you are Black? A princess? You follow me to the meeting," he said gesturing at the door. _

_Bellatrix grudgingly went out the room and entered the kitchen after Weasley. "Good evening to all!" she greeted getting as an answer only cold glares from everybody._

_"Will you shut up, Lestrange? You are a prisoner, remember? Follow me," he said taking her out of the kitchen and in another room of the house. _

_The only person in there was Albus Dumbledore. "Hello, Bellatrix" he said once the door was closed and they were the only ones in the room._

_"Good evening to you too! So I heard that you wanted to talk to me right?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled saying __"You are aware of the fact that you're now a prisoner Bellatrix. Your situation can become better however if you help us by providing some necessary information we need..."_

_"BUT I will still be a prisoner, right? I don't see how this is good for me! I will be receiving the same cold shoulder from your men, and I will be locked up in the same filthy basement. Besides, Dumbledore, don't tell me that YOU, one of the best wizards of all times thought that I, Bellatrix Black, would betray my Master," Bellatrix replied immediately._

_Dumbledore's smile did not falter. _

_"Calm down Bellatrix. You didn't let me finish. We will give you the drawing room and I will make sure you will be better treated..."_

_"Yeah sure Dumbledore! Over my dead body!" she screamed and walked out back to her room. _

_Dumbledore was left there alone still smiling mischievously. "Arthur!" he called. "Tell Remus I want to have some words with him please and give Miss Black the drawing room as a new one."_

_"But Albus! She's a prisoner! The drawing room is too good for a filthy prisoner like Lestrange!" Arthur called back._

_"Do as I say, Arthur!" Dumbledore said and he didn't want any other complaints. _

_Soon, Remus entered the same room Bellatrix was in a few minutes ago. "Did you call for me, Albus?" he said while sitting on a chair._

_Dumbledore made himself comfortable on another chair. "Yes Remus...but first of all, lemon drop?" he asked taking a whole box of them out of his cloak. _

_"No, thank you, Albus," Remus replied. _

_Dumbledore looked disappointed but didn't insist. He knew Remus always preferred chocolate __instead. "Well it has to do with our new guest..."_

_"Lestrange? Oh God I hate her, Albus! You can't imagine how difficult it is for me not to kill her on the spot! She murdered Sirius! How can we keep her in Sirius' house, Albus? He would never allow her to set foot in this house!" Remus said getting angrier._

_Dumbledore surveyed him through his glasses. "I never really thought Sirius regarded this place as his house. He never felt like a Black. So it's mostly her house..." he said amused at Remus' outburst. _

_"Anyway. What did you want me for?" Remus asked. _

_"You see Remus, we must take a advantage of the fact that we have caught one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters but there is this problem of her incredible loyalty. We will slowly try to take any information she has but it will be a difficult job," he said looking more serious now._

_"I understand, Albus but I don't see what role I play in this story. You don't expect me to..." __Remus said looking disbelievingly at Dumbledore._

_"This is the only thing I will ask from you Remus. I want to assign you the responsibility of persuading her to trust us and confess what her Master plans to do. It's not an interrogation Remus, remember we just want you to change her mind," Dumbledore said simply as if it was no big deal. "I totally trust you to do it."_

_"But, Albus, I HATE her! I can't do that! I've already told you!" Remus replied getting up._

_"It would be good for the Order, Remus!" Dumbledore said trying to talk him into doing it "Sirius would do that."_

_"Sirius would have killed her immediately Albus. That's what I would like to do but I respect your efforts in beating Voldemort..." he said trying to justify himself. "But I hate her! I can't help __it Dumbledore!" he exclaimed again._

_Dumbledore peered at him closely. "Then you can consider this as a chance to take revenge," he replied muttering very low behind his teeth, "and there is that fine line between love and hatred..."_

_"I will never love her, Albus and you know that!" Remus said getting really furious, "But I will do it, ONLY to take my revenge and for the Order."_

_Dumbledore gave Remus an innocent look. Damn, his werewolf senses. "I never said you would love her Remus. I just said that you will be able to take your revenge. Thanks for your understanding too." With that he stood up trying to repress his smile._

_Remus left the room, still being furious and went into his own. He locked himself in there trying to calm himself and think. How could he make her trust him. Well, making her love him was the best way as Albus had said but that wouldn't be that easy. She would never fall for anyone not even Voldemort himself. He sighed tiredly. Well the sooner he got over with it the better._

_Bellatrix was taken in the drawing room. "Thank god, some light!" she said when she was left alone in the room._

She wondered why Dumbledore had given her this room instead of letting her rot in that awful basement.

Bellatrix remembered that one moment she had changed her mind and wished to leave the Death Eaters. Even if she left them, where would she go afterwards? She was hated by everyone. Just forget it! she thought. Just a moment of weakness. Never, never appear weak again. She was still pacing furiously up and down the room when someone knocked on the door. "WHAT?" she asked mad at whoever interrupted her dark thoughts.

"Hello, Le-Bellatrix. How are you doing? I begged Dumbledore to give you this room. Is it any better?" asked a smiling Lupin while entering.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you want Lupin?" she demanded narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"I just wanted to see if you are OK, Bella," he replied, his smile not leaving his face. "What's so bad about that?"

Bellatrix was now _really_ shocked but decided not to show it. "Is full moon coming?" she asked.

Lupin's smile fainted for a moment but soon it was plastered on his face again "Look, Bellatrix. I am trying to be civilized. How about we call a truce?"

"It's Black for you. And why would I do that again?" Bellatrix asked sitting on an armchair. She watched him standing there and for t first time in her life she felt she had the upper hand in something without the aid of the Cruciatus.

"Don't look me like I am a victim at your mercy, Bellatrix, because I am not. I just got bored of our fights and, since we are going to live at the same house for an apparent long time, I thought that we should at least try to behave," he said, finally without that annoying smile on his face.

Bellatrix was now the one smiling. "Try to behave?" she said and broke into laughter. "Oh yes. 'Shut up Lestrange and do that, do this.' That's behaving right?" she asked.

"Perhaps I need to explain some things to you. You are the prisoner here and you shouldn't expect from us to lay the red carpet for you. You had better come to terms with this cause it isn't gonna change," he answered.

"Who said that it isn't going to change?" she asked in turn.

"Don't tell me that you expect your Master to come and save you." Lupin laughed loudly. "Your Master doesn't care if he loses a servant, he wouldn't mind losing a useless one! You didn't bring the Prophecy to him, did you?"

Bellatrix stood up infuriated. "I don't need anyone's help to get out of this sordid building," she retorted.

"You can try until you are blue in the face, Bellatrix!" he said smiling. He walked out of the room and locked the door magically.

Bellatrix kicked the door as if it was going to break open. She had to get out. And then before stepping out of this house she would turn and smirk at Remus Lupin. Perhaps kill him too. But how was she supposed to do this? What about following his own idea? Civilised behaving... It could work.

**

* * *

A/N:**We told you Harry would be kinda weird...but whatever. We want this to be humor too, so we try to do our best. 


	3. Learning Each Other

**A/N:**We are back with a new chapter and we hope you enjoy it anyway! And Christmas is coming! (random thing)

* * *

Chapter 3

Learning Each Other

Bellatrix was so bored in this place. The whole day she remained locked in that room. She had nothing else to do so she decided to spend her time reading anything that was on that dirty bookcase.

She picked a book at random. She looked at the writer, he was Muggle so she put the book away and picked another. "Muggle, Muggle, Muggle. What the hell? Isn't a normal book written by a wizard in this house?"

'The Witch Hunt' she read at the back of one book. "Finally...oh no! Not Muggle again!' she tossed the book behind her.

Later that day, she was standing in front of an empty bookcase, books scattered around her. "What kind of a wizard's house is this?" she asked frustrated no one in particular.

Then she heard two voices outside the corridor. Bellatrix headed towards the door to hear better but as soon as she got close to the door she heard something whistling as if flying fast and an explosion that broke the door of its hinges. "I told you Fred we should have tried the new firework in the shop..."

"And annoy the customers? No way!" replied the other boy.

"Open the door. I can help you make a firework that will make you famous in the whole wizarding world." she said quickly.

"Wait...who are you?" George Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Santa. Just open the damned door!" she shouted.

Whispers were heard again along the lines of "...the door...nothing to lose...may be right...what if it is Santa??". Then the door opened and two red-haired boys came into the room.

"Holy shit! Er...mum?" Fred called his mother from downstairs.

"Yes dear?" she was heard.

"We have a Death Eater in the drawing room...."

"FRED! I told you to mind your own business! Whatever she does, don't listen to her! And don't open the door!" Molly Weasley said panicked.

Bellatrix shoved them to the wall before they could react and she made to run downstairs to the main hall.

Suddenly she was face to face with Molly, who was blocking the whole corridor making it impossible for her to escape. She tried to push her out of the way but to no avail. Then Weasley pulled out her wand "Stupefy!"

Bellatrix fell to the floor to avoid the curse. "What the hell are you trying to do woman?!" she asked.

"I'm trying to take you back to the drawing room!" said an angry Molly. "Don't you ever use my wonderful angels to make your escape, monster!" she screamed.

"Oh trust me, your _wonderful angels_ are just fine! Just shoved them into a wall! Nothing too serious!" she said and stood up backing away from a furious Molly.

"Molly!" the last minute Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by cursing Bellatrix from Lupin.

"Great! Now you are both going to curse me!" she said cheerfully.

"Come with me, Bellatrix! Molly, I just saw Fred and George they are just fine," he said and Bellatrix followed him.

"What did I tell you about my name Lupin? It's Black!" she snapped but remembered last night's idea. "But you can call me...Bellatrix," she added with a sweet smile.

"At last! Why don't you want people to call you by your first name, anyway?" he asked trying to be friendly.

"Well...more formal you know..." she said with a mere shrug.

"I like your first name... you can call me Remus, by the way," he said and opened the door of the drawing room.

"Okay...Remus," she said. This was way too easy, she thought while smiling.

She entered the room. "Want anything to eat, Bellatrix?" he asked. He noticed that he really liked her name.

"Perhaps..." she said remembering she hadn't eaten anything since she was at Voldemort's headquarters.

"Perhaps? How can you not be sure if you want to eat? Especially so much time has passed since you last had something?"

"Well, too many other things to worry about. But I would prefer it not to be poisoned," she added.

"Don't worry! A little of a poison hurt nobody!" he said as he left to bring her some food.

"Don't you dare bring out poison!" she shouted.

He ignored her and made his way to the kitchen whistling a happy melody.

"Yeah right if he expects me to eat that 'pesticide' he's crazier than I thought," she said looking at the drawing room which was now literally in ruins.

Remus returned with a huge plate full of foods and placed it on a pole of books. She examined it from afar. "How do I know it's not poisoned?" she asked her gaze fixed on the plate.

"You don't. You just eat it."

Bellatrix laughed. "No way! You try first and then I will eat," she said gesturing at the plate.

"As you wish" he said and ate from the plate.

"We'll wait for the next half an hour and then I will eat," Bellatrix said. "If there is any poison it won't affect you right now," she said sitting in her beloved armchair.

"You can't be serious!" Remus exclaimed exasperated.

"Oh yes I am," she replied seriously.

"Just eat it Bellatrix! There will be no Bellatrix in half an hour if you don't! You will have starved to death!" he looked worried

"Starve to death? Come on! One can't die that easy!" she said laughing again. "We will wait to see if there's a poison," she said stubbornly.

"OK you wait, I eat," he said and started stuffing his mouth with food.

Bellatrix studied him thoughtfully. Was he lying? She couldn't tell yet. "How do I know you're eating from the not poisoned part?" she asked suspiciously.

"You can eat from anywhere you want! Nobody stops you!" he said while chewing.

Bellatrix watched chew and chew and she was in two minds. Finally she grabbed her fork.

"Okay, you persuaded me," she said trying a piece of apple pie. "And then you will say 'That's how I poisoned Bellatrix Black'," she pointed out slightly amused.

"Exactly! Didn't you notice that I haven't eaten any apple pie? It's the only poisoned food!" he said smiling.

Bellatrix stared at him and then pushed her plate away. "I'm stuffed," she said.

He cracked up when he saw her expression.

"You find it funny, don't you?" she asked angrily.

"Yes," he said naturally.

Bellatrix shook her head. "You are just like them," she pointed out with distaste and some disappointment which was well-veiled though.

"Like who?" he asked getting serious as he noticed the disappointment in her eyes 'Why do I care anyway?' he thought

"Like those bastards that had to die. Potter and my _beloved_ cousin!" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"What's so bad about that? They were the best people I ever knew."

"Yeah, that's what you and most people think. But you can't see further than that. You think you're better than us. More noble. In fact, you are just like us. Looking down your nose at others. The only difference is that we do that with Muggles. You all do it with wizards, house-elves, goblins....do you me to continue?" she demanded. "And you claim Sirius Black and James Potter were the best people you knew," she said with a snort.

"At least they didn't kill in order to make a crazy man the Master of the World! And you are too looking down on wizards, house-elves and goblins along with fighting with the aforementioned mad man!" he said getting angrier.

"Yeah! At least we have the right to! You don't as long as you claim that you want equality! Have you ever seen that statue in the Ministry of Magic?" she retorted.

"Yes! Glad you destroyed it!! And nothing gives you the right to kill other humans," he objected.

Bellatrix paused for a moment. Perhaps he was right. "Well you do it too!" she said suddenly. "Don't tell me you haven't attacked anyone as a werewolf!"

"I was not a human then, though! I didn't understand what I was doing!"

"So you have killed! Ha!" Bellatrix said triumphantly.

"I haven't killed! I have attacked!" he said exasperated

"That's what you say," Bellatrix answered calmly. She really enjoyed getting on his nerves. And she still wondered why he was even talking to her.

"You can believe what you want, OK? Now shut your bloody mouth and eat!" he screamed sounding more like her mother.

"I told you I don't want to eat more!" she insisted.

"Eat your food or an evil witch will come and steal your beauty! Do you want to be ugly and her to be so beautiful?"

Bellatrix laughed. "What am I? A five year old? I tell you that evil witch has already visited me. She's called Azkaban," she said more gloomily.

"Then why aren't you ugly?" he asked like a child.

Bellatrix blinked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Then why aren't you ugly?" he asked again.

Bellatrix nodded. "Okay. So what did put in the food Remus?" she asked exasperated.

"Nothing I swear! Why should I have put something in the food?" he asked

"To poison me of course. Then you would get your precious revenge," she said.

"What revenge?" he looked confused.

Bellatrix sighed. "Oh please. Don't act like you're innocent. I 'm sure you would love to strangle me right now," she answered. As I will when I learn how to get out of this damned place, she thought.

'I can't believe that I am still in this room with an alive Bellatrix,' he thought. "I don't play to be innocent! I am!"

Bellatrix laughed, "Sorry to ruin your innocent and pure soul!" she said standing up.

"Apology accepted! Where are you going?"

"Nowhere!" she snapped and started pacing around.

"Good! Now you will burn the little energy you got from the food, which you didn't finish! Now sit down, eat your food and then you can go and pace around the room as long as you want!"

"I swear you sound like my mother! It's scary!" she pointed out still pacing. She always needed to do that. She couldn't remain still in one place for one moment. It helped her think.

"Now we start over again? Why are you doing this? Pacing around the room I mean! It makes me dizzy!" Remus said.

She stopped abruptly. "Sorry, I didn't know that," she said. She should become more 'sweet' in order to gain his trust. "Otherwise I wouldn't do it," she added mustering an innocent tone.

"Wow! Bellatrix with an innocent smile and apologizing! I never thought I would live to see that!"

"You never know what could happen," she said confidently and sat back on her armchair opposite of him.

"So," he said looking at her, "I have to go now," he remembered the meeting the Order had arranged that day.

Bellatrix nodded and then added sweetly, "Will I see you later?" she asked smiling.

"If you want I will come and see you later," he said smiling as well

"I always like some kind of company," she replied with a shrug. _He is so gullible. This was going to be a piece of cake_, she thought behind her smile.

"Then I will see you later" he said. _'How did I managed to spend all that time with her without killing her?' _he thought as he made for the meeting.

Bellatrix shook her head scornfully as he turned his back and left. She was going to be out of there in no time.

* * *

That was it....if you liked it review plz! But flames are also welcome! 

Thanks to ALL the reviewers once more! We have started getting boring...anyway...who is going to send evil ducks after us?! scared looks


	4. Memories and Suspicion

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYBODY! Especialy to those who review..... Anyway sorry for not updating for a long time but someone glances at Demetra was on a trip. Okay look what

* * *

Chapter 4

Memories and Suspicion

Bellatrix had nothing to do to alleviate her boredom for the next hours so she put her pride aside and got a Muggle book, much to her disgust, to read.

She started reading it and in a few minutes she was engrossed in her book. It wasn't as bad as she thought but she would never admit that. Maybe Muggles were good writers but all of them deserved to die. And have a painful death too. She flipped through the last pages of the book absent-mindedly.

After she had finished the book she started looking at the ceiling like it was the most unusual thing in the world. She started thinking back and soon enough she was absorbed by her memories.

Memories that were good and bad. The worse memory she ever had was from her wedding day. It did sound weird but that was the true. Her stay in Azkaban made sure that memory was indelible. She had good memories though. The ones of being to the Death Eaters feeling free but even then she could never forget what she had to go through to prove herself to Voldemort.

But that was past now! She wasn't with the Death Eaters! She was in a bloody room in her uncle's house! Imprisoned! Again! And she had to play the love-sick woman in order to escape! That sure as hell wasn't fair!

By the time she was out of there, and it seemed it was going to be pretty soon as her plans went on well, she would work on her own. Get rid of all the Muggle scum. That thought brought a twisted smile on her face.

But she had to leave Voldemort first and that wasn't going to be easy. However first to get out of this house.

That wasn't such a hopeless situation as she thought it would be. Well, the living conditions were far more better than in Azkaban and Lupin....Even though he was just a way to escape from Grimmauld Place he kept good company. _No way_ Bellatrix! Why do you even waste your time thinking about someone so worthless?

If only she could get out of this bloody room! She would have more space to pace around and maybe she could see Lupin? No just more space.

Lupin was sitting in his room after the meeting still feeling ambivalent about whether he should go to see Bellatrix or not. Why would he want to see her? Sadistic wench she was but still nice to be with. Of course not! He just wanted to be with her so he could kill her, right?

He decided to go and see her. The more he stayed with her, the more trust he gained. That and her company. No, only her trust. After he was convinced that this was his sole reason for wanting to see her, he got up and left his room.

He made his way to the drawing room but as he made to knock on the door he hesitated for a moment. Was this right? Certainly not. Then why was he just standing there not doing anything?

Of course it was wrong but her killing Sirius wasn't right either! How was he supposed to get his revenge? With that thought, he knocked the door. "Come in!" he heard her call.

"I thought you wouldn't come," she said raising her brow. "What happened? Decided you want to kill me?"

"Why did you think that? And if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already!" he said sitting on a chair.

"You might be looking for the perfect opportunity. I don't know how a werewolf's mind works," she said.

"My dear, I don't need an opportunity to kill you! You don't have your wand and I have mine. I have many people to support me in here while you have no one! Can't you see? And stop rubbing it in my face that I am a werewolf!"

"If you kill me, you will be no different from what I am. A murderer," she pointed out with her eyes flashing with anger. Bellatrix finally controlled herself and said in a pretentious regretful tone. "Sorry for reminding you about that..."

"Yes but I will have a reason and nobody is going to criticise me for that. Anyway I hoped that you had figured that this isn't my intention!"

Bellatrix just shook her head. "Look, I'm not going to get into a fight with you. I'm in no mood of doing that," she said.

"You started it. Anyway, how is the prisoner's life? Having a good time? I see you read one of our books. How did you find it?" he said trying to tease her.

"Oh it was wonderful but why would you even care? That's my business!" she retorted.

"I am glad to know that our prisoners have a good time here! I liked that book too when I read it!" he said calmly.

"You did? It was rather good. For a Muggle writer," she added shooting a look full of distaste at the book.

"Why do you think Muggles are not equal to wizards? They actually have developed a great civilisation!" he said.

"Why did they not regard wizards as equal in the Middle Ages? They hunted us down like animals!" she snapped and added, "Now we are getting revenge. They still think of us as lower in quality even though they do not kill us anymore."

"I had never thought of that!" Remus said amused by her reason. "But, on second thoughts, I don't think it is good to kill them. We become the same murderers as them," he added

"It's just a vicious circle," she concluded with a thoughtful smile.

"I am not going to argue about that. It's a difficult topic that will lead us to no solution."

Bellatrix nodded unconsciously studying his face. His several strands of greying hair came to contrast with his eyes that had a childish sparkle in them that she had never before…What the hell was she doing? She shook her head to make any kind of these thoughts fade away.

He started observing her. She looked tired. She still had all black hair, without one sign of white. And black eyes that had a passion in them. He couldn't help but wonder how she could look so beautiful while she had killed so many people. 'Superficial beauty' he thought.

Bellatrix suddenly found her eyes meeting his and quickly averted them. He might saw her plans, yes that was it. And why was everyone so bloody silent?!

"So, you must be tired so I will leave you to sleep. I will bring you some water. You might die from thirst in here! And we don't need a dead body in the house! Let alone that they will say that we don't take care of our guests!" and he left the room before she could answer.

Bellatrix snorted amused. There was certainly more to Remus Lupin than met the eye. Perhaps not. No, no he is just the same miserable bastard he had always been...

Remus returned in the room with a jug of water and a glass. He put them on the small table of the room. Bellatrix stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at him.

"That's..." she paused to find a word "very kind of you, thanks." She had to admit she was gradually gaining his trust.

He smiled. "You'd better sleep now. You look really tired. I will see you in the morning, if you want to," he said.

"I would like to," Bellatrix answered trying to convince herself she didn't really mean it. "Goodnight!"

"Night," he mumbled before exiting the room and heading for his own. He tried to convince himself that he didn't actually look forward to meeting her again the following morning.

Bellatrix didn't see Remus for the rest of the next day until some time after midday when he appeared with a tray full of food. "What are you planning to do? Feed me and then slaughter me?" she asked amused as he entered.

"If you don't want it, I can take it away." he said, pretending to be offended.

Bellatrix decided to challenge him. "Take it. It's not as if I care," she replied.

"OK!" he said with a smile "I know somebody in the room across the corridor that would love to have it," he said, smiling and opened the door.

"Go and feed him then!" she provoked.

"Oh I will," he said and made to leave.

"Fine! I don't care!" she called behind him. Then it finally dawned her. He had left the room's door _open_! If she was quick enough she would be able to leave without him realising anything. She swiftly made her way to the door.

Remus hadn't left though. He was waiting outside of the door for her to call him back, sure that she would. He was taken aback when he saw her exit the room like Lucifer himself was behind her and leaving the tray immediately he started running to get her.

Bellatrix looked behind her. Damn him! He had never left! Now the last thing she wanted was someone else coming across her. She took a sharp turn to the next corridor she met. Thankfully no one was there so she tried to run faster.

"BLACK HAS ESCAPED!!!" Remus screamed several times while he was running after her. He saw her turn and followed her. More people were now all over the place searching for Bellatrix.

"Now you really needed to let everyone know that?" Bellatrix demanded as she jumped the stairs three by three to reach the exit.

She wasn't quick enough though. The Weasley twins had now got her just before she could touch the doorknob.

"Damn you red-haired freaks!" she swore as the twins held her back from the door. With all the commotion however Mrs. Black was now awake and screaming. "BLOOD TRAITORS! Of course not you Bella dear....MUTANTS! HALF-BLOODS!" she kept screeching.

The twins were shouting as well, "Revenge to the fake Santa!" shoving Bellatrix away from the door.

"Screw you kids!" she swore back.

"No thank you, freak!" they screamed back. Mrs. Weasley was now trying to make Mrs Black shut up along with some other members of the Order, Potter and Granger. She noticed the two younger Weasleys sitting at the kitchen table and talking as if nothing was going on. Lupin approached Bellatrix and shoved her to the Hall leading at the drawing room.

"What's your problem? Bellatrix snapped still frustrated by how the twins had treated her.

"What's my problem? What did you want me to do? Bow and politely ask you to follow me to the drawing room?" he asked looking angry.

"Oh sorry for trying to escape and not give up!" she said sarcastically. Wait...she was supposed to be sorry. Damn. "Perhaps I shouldn't have done it..." she said quietly.

He opened the door of the drawing room and led her inside not saying anything and then left.

Back to were we started, Bellatrix thought miserably. She had to be kinder. She shouldn't have tried to escape as she knew it was pointless. For some strange reason she felt as if she had disappointed him and that thought made her a bit dejected although she wouldn't even admit it to herself.

She was alone again in her cell and that didn't make her feel good. She was frustrated from being in the same room day by day and not having anything to do but read those filthy Muggle books. She started pacing around the room kicking every book she found in front of her.

Remus turned and locked the door behind him with a flick of his wand. Unconsciously he let a sigh. What would have happened if Bellatrix....no it's Lestrange.... left?

He would lose his sole chance to take his revenge, right? However, he didn't feel comfortable with this answer. He felt like lying to himself...

Of course he couldn't be lying! Remus had always been honest to himself. Lestrange deserved to suffer at least 1/4 of the pain she had caused. 1/4? He had started this, call it 'Mission: Lestrange', to make her suffer all the pain she had inflicted, where did the other 3/4 of the pain go? 'Oh, I was never good in Mathematics!' he thought and entered his room.

But it just didn't feel right to fool her like that. Bell...Lestrange had never fooled anyone. She always did what she thought on the spot even if that wasn't good.

'Stop thinking about her! You have made your decision,' he thought to himself. He tried to throw away this feeling of not-doing-the-right-thing but it just wouldn't leave him alone.He thought carefully. Should he be angry at her? He wasn't not quite sure about that. But he had to talk to her sometime. Dumbledore will start asking information and he will have nothing to say.

He wasn't angry at her anymore, he noticed. She was right. She was a prisoner and she had to try to make her escape, there was nothing wrong or strange in that. But he had to continue with his plan, he needed the information.

Feeling as if all these were happening to someone else or as if he was in a dream he left his room going upstairs to the drawing room.

He knocked the door and heard her calling him in. Suddenly, he felt nervous. He didn't know what to tell her. He entered anyway and saw a room full of books scattered all over the place. He started picking them up since she would never do that to "stupid" Muggle literature. "Hi," he said.

"Hi..." she said reluctantly. Why had he come? Wasn't he furious some time ago?

"Look, Lestr...Bellatrix, I know you had a better time with the other Death Eaters but you should try to accept the fact that you are here now and you can't leave," he said.

"That would be like surrendering," Bellatrix pointed out. "Let me help you with these," she said kneeling down next to him to pick some of the books she had thrown around the room.

"Is it so bad here?" he asked smiling and putting some books in the empty library.

She couldn't fight a smile. "Not really. I'm just bored of doing nothing," she explained.

"What do you want to do?" he asked looking interested.

"Anything that will make me feel less bored," she said taking the last book. She went to the library and put it next to the others.

"I can bring you a book with crosswords. Tonks loves them. She has thousands of them in her room!" he said smiling.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow. "Crosswords? Excuse me, I'm a Death Eater!" she pointed out.

"Yes, and...? You are a woman too. Tonks told me that women love crosswords when I asked her what she finds in these things. I was laughing for hours when I heard that! If you don't like them tell me what you want!"

"Perhaps she had told you that most women like crosswords. I don't. I would like to...." she paused wondering if she could really ask that. "Can I walk around the house freely?"

"How will I know that you won't try to escape again?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"You have my word," she said seriously.

"You know though that since you tried to escape twice, you may try again!" he said.

She sighed in exasperation. "For Slytherin's sake where would I go if I escaped? I'm a criminal without a wand! And I need to take a bath too!" she added.

"You could always go to Voldemort! On second thoughts, I think I can trust you. Don't let me down!" he said

"You do? You trust me?" she asked doing her best not to grin.

"I do. But don't disappoint me or I will kill you with my bare hands," he said trying to look frightening but his smile betrayed him.

"You're not so scary for a werewolf," Bellatrix pointed out with a smile elbowing him.

"I can be, let me think, every full moon!"

"Not really. With the wolfsbane you become just a wolf," she said.

"You have never seen a werewolf, have you?" he asked.

Bellatrix frowned. "Not really but it can't be that bad," she said.

"It is, at least it is if you are the werewolf. And people that have seen it say it is a very, very frightening."

"I'm not scared easily Remus Lupin," she said proudly.

"They weren't scared easily either," he said looking as if he was lost in his thoughts...

"But you scared them," she said with a sarcastic smile folding her arms in front of her chest.

"That doesn't prove that they weren't brave," he said glaring at her.

Bellatrix glared back at him. "None of them can be called brave if they haven't paid a small 'visit' to Azkaban first."

One of them has and he escaped without his 'Master's' help, Remus thought but didn't say it aloud. "Azkaban isn't the only thing that makes you scared to death," he said instead.

"Oh really? How could you know? Have you lived there?" she demanded.

He didn't know a thing. Like everyone else. Anybody who considered himself important would go out and say his or her opinion about Azkaban but none of them knew a damned thing.

"Sirius told me that it was the worst experience of his life but watching a werewolf transform was the second most terrifying". He felt sorry for reminding her of her years in Azkaban but he would never admit that Lestrange was right.

"Perhaps. I don't know. I've never seen a werewolf's transformation," she said with a mere shrug. "But still nothing compares to Azkaban. To the feeling of misery and depression that goes on every day, every week, every month and every year. The worst of it is that you're sure this will continue and this thought drives you crazy," she said suddenly realising she had brought her face uncomfortably close to his.

He was looking into her eyes, listening carefully to what she had to say and he was feeling compassion for her. She had spent the best years of her life in a cell in Azkaban and suddenly he felt the need to hold her and take her bad memories away. Come on, Remus! This is Lestrange! She deserved everything she has gone through he thought but he didn't believe those thoughts.

As an awkward silence fell between them Bellatrix coughed and stepped back a little away from him. She let her emotions overcome her. That was a big mistake. Adhere to your first plan Bellatrix! "Look, I'm sorry for trying to escape but you have to understand..." she pleaded.

"I understand but it doesn't make it any better. Now the others will think that I helped you escape," he said looking serious now. "Let's just forget about it, OK?"

Bellatrix nodded as if she was a young girl who had just been scolded. She averted her eyes from him her mind swimming in memories ,most of them dark, then she suddenly looked back at him saying. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"Cause I am bored to death in this place," he answered a fade smile appearing on his face.

Bellatrix smiled too. "So I'm not the only one bored to death here..." she said.

"You shouldn't be bored to death! You are talking to Remus Lupin in person!" he said mocking an arrogant look.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. "Really? My honour..." she said with a graceful bow. Sometimes that man actually amused her.

"So when are you going to take your first walk around our noble castle?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

Bellatrix grinned wickedly. "Can I do it now?" she asked eager to get out of this room. She had started feeling claustrophobic. But then she had lived in a cell for 14 years.

"No," he said. "On second thoughts, if the others see you out of the drawing room they will think that you are trying to escape. We've got to find a way in order for you to leave the room."

"Why not? You can just go and tell them quite clearly that I can be trusted!" she exclaimed feeling her freedom flying away.

"Haha Bella! And I thought you smart! We are at least 10 people in here daily and more than 30 come to the meetings. What do you expect me to tell them? 'Hey guys this ia Bellatrix Lestrange, she has served 14 years in Azkaban and is one of the most dangerous Death Eaters. She feels a little bored in her cell and I allowed her to walk around'. Besides there is Harry as well."

"Harry? What about little baby Potter? Is he too great to accept me?" she said with a scornful look and turned her back at him. Just when they had started getting along very well they got back from scratch.

"He for once find one person that really is family and loves him and there comes the bad Death Eater and murders him. You have to understand that while I trust the others see you as a filthy human being that doesn't deserve to live. There must be a way for you to go around," he was looking at her back and wished he could help her but she had to understand. Why did he want her to feel better so much?

Bellatrix paused for a moment listening to all he said. "Perhaps they are right," she muttered bowing her head her eyes meeting the carpet.

"For Merlin's sake, Bellatrix! We both know this isn't the case!" he looked at the window. Thankfully it wasn't too high.

She snorted. "Fine then, tell me what it is!" she demanded and turned on her heels to look at him straight in the eyes.

Remus found himself at a loss for words. "Okay you are a murderer but everyone makes mistakes. That doesn't mean you should be killed," he said in a miserable attempt.

That made Bellatrix throw her head back and laugh. "I never believed I would hear this from you Remus!" When she calmed down she looked more serious and said, "But you don't know something. It was never a mistake. I knew what I was doing every time."

Remus didn't want to get himself trapped into a conversation like this so he tried to change the subject. "Anyway, Bellatrix. To the matter in hand. How will you go around freely in Grimmauld Place with the others completely oblivious to it"

She shrugged as an answer. "I haven't the foggiest idea. Well if you want I can stay here too. I've started getting used to it anyway," she muttered under her breath.

"You know, perhaps I can help you to make this place more pleasant. For example I can bring you some books that you like or a photo of your beloved husband..." he said the last part with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow with a glare. "My personal relationships are none of your concern," she said coldly.

"Just trying to help, Bellatrix" he said.

"Reminding me of that moron doesn't really help," she pointed out. She appreciated his help however it was difficult for Bellatrix to show such thing as she wasn't used to it.

"How the hell could I know that? You are still a couple. Couples are usually happy to at least have a picture of each other to look at when they are lonely. That's what I've heard anyway."

Bellatrix smiled. "Well maybe. I never felt like this. But just for you to know, living with Rodolphus Lestrange is horrible," she said.

"Now you don't have to see his ugly face every day. Now you have to see my ugly face every day. Your situation goes from bad to worse," he smiled.

Bellatrix shook her head negatively. "Oh trust me your face is much better than his," she said and as she realised what she did she lowered her head making black hair fall in front of it to hide a light shade of red. Bellatrix, blushing? For Merlin's sake!

"Why thank you!" Remus couldn't suppress a grin. "I bet Lestrange will be green with envy!" he was sounding like a little boy. Noticing her blush he became solemn again.

She merely nodded with a shy smile. "Maybe he will be," she relied. What the hell.? She was no stupid school girl anymore! Then why was she acting like this?

Remus observed Bellatrix as she nodded and as she smiled shyly at him. He realised that her company was enjoyable and that he was interested in learning all those things that she seemed to keep inside.

An awkward silence fell between them and Bellatrix coughed uncomfortably. "So...." she started saying but her logic wondered what in seven hells she could talk with Remus Lupin about.

"So..." Remus shrugged. He didn't know what to say to her. He looked at his watch. It was late in the night. 'Time flies,' he thought. Suddenly, he felt tired as if the thought of the time made him want to go to bed. "It's late. I'd better be going," he said aloud.

Bellatrix who had sunk deeply in her thoughts snapped back to reality. "What?...Oh yes of course you must be tired," she said.

"You aren't?" he questioned with a confused look on his face.

She smiled bitterly. "I have been trained not to get tired easily," she explained.

"Well, I can stay a little more if you want me to," he said suddenly not wanting to leave.

"No if you're tired I can't just force you to stay with me and bear my presence," Bellatrix objected. She didn't really want him to leave. In some way his presence kept her calm and away from her dark thoughts that often took over her by nightfall.

"If I said that I could stay, then I really wanted to stay. And I like your presence. It is a lot better than Fred and George's presence asking me about potions or wanting to learn about the Order's meetings," he answered and sat back down.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "I can't have you collapsing here any second and then will you tell me how am I supposed to carry you out of here? And who are Fred and George?" she replied full of questions.

"If I collapse in here you will just have to either wake me up or bear my presence for the whole night and perhaps the insufferable snorts come with it. Fred and George are the Weasley twins. The ones that stopped you when you tried to escape."

Bellatrix snorted in annoyance. "Oh these two....a bit irritating I may say."

"They can be irritating at times, but they are between the most infernal teenagers I have ever met. If they put something in their minds nothing will stop them," he was now smiling realising that he was like those two a long time ago; along with James, Sirius and Peter.

Well you must know them better but they surely aren't kind! That way they shoved me into the wall..." she murmured shaking her head indignantly.

Remus laughed at the memory. "I didn't say that they are kind! You should ask Filch! He will explain to you their kindness!"

Bellatrix smiled. "Yes I think that will do," she said with a nod amused.

"I remember you in school. You were not the cold Slytherin that never liked this type of behaviour!" he said smiling.

Bellatrix was somewhat taken aback by this statement. "Err...well I was a bit mischievous myself," she said proudly.

"Yeah sure... You were the prude Slytherin that always did her homework and a teacher's pet" he said half-serious, half-joking.

Bellatrix gave him an offended look. "You were a prefect!" she exclaimed.

He grinned proudly "As were you! And I don't find anything wrong with your behaviour at Hogwarts. I wasn't trying to offend you!" 'Just to tease you a little bit,' he thought.

Bellatrix raised a brow. "Well you did."

"Sorry! Your turn. Tell me how I was at Hogwarts. And you can offend me out of vengeance," he said, curious to learn her point of view.

Bellatrix thought about it for a while. "You were...not immature like your moronic friends and well you were more stuck than me with lessons and you know that," she pointed out.

Remus thought about it for a moment. "Interesting," he said after some minutes. "I had always been considered one of the moronic Marauders"

"No in fact you were the smartest of them but you weren't a douche bag to brag about it," she said.

"So now I am not only more beautiful than Lestrange but also the smartest of the Marauders. If you add more to the least, I will begin to look down my nose to everyone!" he laughed.

Bellatrix laughed. "Well see it that way. Rodolphus was always ugly as a fox and the rest of the Marauders dumb as cows so don't start ruining yourself now by becoming like them."

"Ugly as a fox, dumb as cows...I see you are quite animal-friendly; another shade of your intriguing personality," he pointed out mimicking an expert

She chuckled. "Yes, you see I happen to really like Animagus'," she said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Why didn't you like Sirius anyway? You never told me! There must be something besides his being the black sheep of the family!"

"He always thought himself as better than anyone! And my father who clearly wanted boys instead of three daughters liked him very much something which encouraged his constant boasting," she said.

"I agree that Sirius was the oh-I'm-so-better-than-you type of person," he said after a minute or two of thoughts.

Bellatrix raised a brow at his answer. "You are saying this?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he answered calmly. "No one is perfect. Sirius had flaws too. You just had to overlook them and concentrate on the good side of him"

Bellatrix snorted. "Which was?" she demanded.

"Well...he had a great sense of humour"

"Oh yes, especially when he taunted others!" she said with a glare as if it was his fault that Sirius was like that.

"Let's drop it, shall we?" he said, being too tired to argue right now

Bellatrix nodded. "I guess you're right. And you must be tired by now," she added remembering his wish to leave previously.

"Yes, I guess I need some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Do you want me to bring you something before I go to bed? Some food? Water?" he stood up and waited for her answer.

She shook her head. "No thanks, I guess I will talk to you tomorrow," she muttered.

"Sleep tight" he muttered and left the room, heading straight for the bedroom.

A stony silence fell to the meeting hall which was only interrupted by Voldemort's indignant voice. "Who let her come?! I think my orders were quite strict about her and Lucius!" he said glaring with his scarlet eyes the Death Eaters.

"She came without asking anyone, Master. She just followed us to the Ministry. We thought that you had let her come at the last minute," a Death Eater in the middle of the crowd said in a loud voice.

"You thought?" he asked maliciously. "And apart from that you let her get captured?" he asked his voice raising in anger.

"We had to fight for ourselves, Master. Besides, she was doing very well with that Monks-whatever-her-name-is member. She knocked her down and then she nearly killed Remus Lupin. She was fighting really well, Master. She didn't need our help," another Death Eater was heard, wondering where he had found the courage to talk to the Dark Lord like that.

Voldemort's eyes were fixed on him glaring murder. "Then can anyone of you tell me how she got caught?" he asked begging for patience.

No one spoke. Voldemort couldn't take it any longer. "You are all dismissed for now, apart from Rodolphus Lestrange," he said. Sighs of relief were heard and the crowd rushed to the exit, leaving Rodolphus Lestrange behind. Rodolphus swore under his breath and walked towards his Master.

Voldemort entwined his long fingers and surveyed him. "So Bellatrix is in the hands of Albus Dumbledore. We really don't want that, do we Rodolphus?" he asked.

'Of course we do,' Rodolphus thought but instead he agreed with the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smirked as if he read Rodolphus' thoughts. "Azkaban has clearly slowed her mind and it's probable that she has revealed many of our plans," he stated.

Rodolphus may hate her guts but he had to admit that she was anything but thick. Even after 14 years at Azkaban... "I don't think so, Master. Bellatrix is very loyal. She would never reveal our plans to our enemies. Besides, she is practised to endure to Unforgivable Curses and she is damn good at it."

Voldemort shook his head exasperated. He sometimes wondered about the ways his Death Eaters had to deal with situations. "But I certainly can't risk anything like that Rodolphus. So I think I will have to take action," he replied as a certain idea formed on his mind.

Rodolphus looked lost for a minute. However he had learnt to trust the Dark Lord when it came to dealing with difficult situations. He waited for Voldemort to reveal his infernal plan.

Voldemort smiled evilly at his Death Eater. "I think it's time to test once more Potter's abilities on Occlumancy," he said.

Voldemort would use The-Boy-Who-Lived. That was as far as he could understand. However he still didn't get it... How was Harry Potter going to help this time?

* * *

Please review.....for Christmas? Ok I know it's over but still..... 


	5. The Boy Who Almost Killed

Alright, I hope this chapter came out sooner than the previous one! Again I have to say to all of you lovely reviewers that you have our eternal gratitude! You give joy to our dull lives! Thanks toevery single one of you!

And one more thing.This chapter due to certain reasons (my computer likes to screw with me)won't open the file with the beta-ed edition of the chapter so there might be a couple of mistakes in there. Excuse us for this.....

Chapter 5

The Boy Who Almost Killed

Bellatrix shifted anxiously in her sleep and suddenly opened her eyes to see the dark shadows of the furniture being her mere company in the room. She was about to turn on her other side when she heard the door creaking open and someone entering. She sat up on her elbows. "Yes?" she asked not being able to see the figure clearly.

No one spoke. 'Just like those stupid, cheap, Muggle, horror movies' she thought and came to a sitting position on her bed. She could now hear his steps as he came all the more closer and she cursed under her breath. His shadow, formed by the small amount of moonlight that passed in her 'cell', was now on the wall, moving with him. "Remus?" she called beginning to feel frightened...

Bellatrix could expect anyone but Harry Potter standing in front of her with a smirk on his lips. "Potter? What do you want here?" she asked standing up. But the voice that answered was definitely not Potter's. It was a voice she knew very well.

"How did you manage to get yourself caught, Bella? That doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry to have to waste one of my best Death Eaters, but what can I do? Now, I can't let you spill your guts to Dumbledore, can I?"

'I can't believe this is happening to me!' she thought and then she did the first thing that came into her mind; she screamed.

Potter or better say Voldemort in the body of Potter headed over to her as she backed away slowly. With an amused sigh he took out his wand and aimed at her.

Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs again as she avoided the first curse. She hoped no silencing charms were put on the room... Her shrieks were her only hope...

Riddle laughed coldly. "Really Bella where is your courage? Now I see you're not worth a Death Eater, you never were....AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix ducked the curse the last moment hitting the ground. She looked around the room to find something to protect herself nothing. Damn.

Bellatrix was not listening to his words. All she could think about was how to escape. She screamed again as she ducked one more curse and made to reach the door. 'Where is Remus when you need him' she thought as she pulled a stool in front of her as a shield for another curse. The Avada Kedavra hit it and broke it into a thousand pieces.

She sighed exasperated and made a last attempt standing up. She shouted from the top of her lungs. "FOR GOD'S SAKE THE DARK LORD IS HERE!" She hadn't even finished her sentence when Voldemort cast the Cruciatus. She collapsed to the ground feeling pain passing through her entire being.

She felt like she was on the point of going crazy when the door opened. She didn't notice though. She was able to understand nothing but the excruciating pain from the Cruciatus.

Suddenly as a miracle the pain subsided and she fell breathless to the floor. It felt so much better now. And she still couldn't believe she survived this. What about Voldemort? Was he still in Potter? Probably no as there weren't any curses cast anymore.

Her whole body had gone numb. She tried to stand up but she couldn't. She felt someone take her to her bed and she felt a lot better. In the back of her mind she heard voices but was too tired to comprehend. Soon she drifted into sleep...

The next evening she opened her eyes and closed them immediately as light from the open window blinded her. She opened them again slowly getting used to it. "What happened?" she asked aloud shaking her head but suddenly the memories of last night became clear.

She couldn't believe her good luck! No one had not escaped from the Dark Lord apart from Harry Potter. Perhaps she could now be called the-woman-who-lived. She looked around the room. There were pieces of wood all over the place and everything was a mess but she didn't care. All that mattered now was that she was alive.

She sighed and sat up to her elbows. However the thought that the Dark Lord sought to kill her wasn't comforting. She felt a bit insecure about this fact but she had already decided to be on her own from now on.

"Don't think about that now!" she said aloud to herself. Her mind though returned to the previous night. She laughed as she thought about Harry Potter being controlled by her Master. 'And those people have placed their last hope on that kid!' she thought.

Bellatrix shook her head a bit amused as she stood up. They were all helpless. She snorted scornfully and kicked the remainders of the broken chair to the side of the room.

There was a knock on the door and Bellatrix immediately knew who it would be. "Come in!" she said. The door opened and a worried Remus Lupin entered the room.

"Good evening Bellatrix," he said with a smile.

"Err....good evening. Want to sit?" she asked gesturing to the broken chair. "No forget it better," she answered that herself.

"Oh don't worry!" he said and made a chair with a flick of his wand. He sat down. "Are you feeling better?" he asked as she sat on the bed.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Well yeah I'm better today....although things are still a bit hazy from last night," she said.

"Why did You-Know-Who want to kill you, Bellatrix?" he asked confused. Why would he? She was one of his best servants... Maybe he was afraid that she would tell everything to Albus...

She raised her eyebrows. "Because I disobeyed his orders and failed him? I don't know anymore..." she murmured shaking her head.

Remus decided not to push her over this. He thought it was terrible for her. For God's sake, she even wasted the best years of her life in Azkaban for him!

She sighed. "I just had to do it," she said suddenly.

"You had to do what?" he snapped back from his thoughts.

"Join the Death Eaters....then leave on my own....I don't know how I got this way...." she said again feeling horribly lost. She put her head in her hands.

He didn't know how to comfort her. He somehow knew however that he shouldn't-that he couldn't leave her desperate like that. "Don't think about this now... You are still breathing and that's what matters."

She looked up and smiled weakly. "Probably. But now....it's just.." She felt the need to tell them everything, all his plans just for Voldemort to get mad. However she wasn't sure about it.

Somehow Remus was sure that there was something that Bellatrix wanted to tell him... something crucial. He didn't know how to handle the matter. If he pushed her, she would probably think again about telling him. So he selected the way that he thought best: he sat there and waited for her to speak.

Bellatrix looked at him still ambivalent about what to do. How did she know that if she told them they wouldn't lock her up back in Azkaban? The Ministry would just love to do it. So would Potter. "Well....how's Potter?" she changed the subject.

"He's exhausted from last night. He is talking with Albus at the moment," Remus said shrugging. "I don't think you care about him, though."

Bellatrix couldn't fight a smile. "Not really...." Just trying to change subject, she thought. "I wouldn't care for someone who put the Crucio on me and tried to kill me," she said.

"He didn't do it on purpose, though!" Remus argued. "Your master took over him!" 'but he would have done it, if he could' he thought.

"I thought he was learning Occlumancy," Bellatrix pointed out. She just hated it when everyone supported the hero.

"Well, he was... but he couldn't work quite well with his trainer so he stopped. Wait! How do you know this?" 'She can't know...'

She smiled at his shocked expression. "Well the Dark Lord knows..." she said aware of the fact she already divulged one of his secrets.

"No kidding!" he said bored. Everyone in the Order knew that Voldemort knew about Harry learning Occlumancy!

"Then why did you ask how I knew it?!" she demanded frustrated.

"As far as I can remember, you are not You-Know-Who. I thought that he kept himself to himself."

She smiled sarcastically. "Not to his best Death Eaters," she pointed out.

"What else do you know about us?" he asked curious.

She raised an eyebrow. "You want to know?" she asked innocently.

"Of course" he said immediately.

Bellatrix smiled sweetly and leaned closer. "And why should I tell you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" he asked smiling sweetly as well.

She paused. Why shouldn't she? She didn't belong to the Death Eaters anymore. She blinked as she looked in his brown eyes. "Because.....you may use it against me."

He laughed at that. "For Merlin's sake! I even discussed letting you go around the house!"

"With me! Not with those people!" she said gesturing outside furiously.

"So you don't trust me, do you? It's sad cause I trust you!" Remus decided that he needed that information. He remembered why he was there in first place and decided to push her more.

"You trust me?" she questioned rather stupidly. It felt really weird that Remus Lupin trusted her when she had murdered his best friend.

'I wonder the same myself right now' "Of course I do! Why would I be with you now? And why would I save you from You-Know-Who?" he wasn't planning on telling her the last part but he needed that information. Dumbledore would be proud of him if he got it...

Bellatrix gaped at him blinking. ".....You wha...?" Oh bloody hell too much information to get in her mind and she had just woken up. He watched her blink in surprise. He felt regretful for using those facts in order to get the information he wanted but there is no way he was going to stop now.

Bellatrix made herself comfortable on her bed. "Well in fact he already knows that you hide in Grimmauld Place but he doesn't really give a damn about it. He wants to take over Hogwarts. The most well-secured place in England," she said.

"He knows? How the hell does he know?" Remus paced up and down the room now. 'Dumbledore will be thankful to know that he wants Hogwarts'

Bellatrix shrugged. "He just does. He's the Dark Lord," she replied watching him pace the room.

"Will you help us?" Remus asked suddenly.

Bellatrix looked at him utterly taken aback. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Will you help us defeat You-Know-Who? Please Bellatrix! We need all the help we can get!" he asked pleadingly, having forgotten all about his revenge.

Bellatrix's jaw almost touched the floor. "What? Do you know what are you asking me?"

"I know it's hard for you, but, please, will you help us?" he asked hopefully one more time. He had stopped pacing around the room and was now looking at her expectantly.

"It's you asking for my help no one else did. Who would need after all my help? I'm a Death Eater!" she said.

"Then help me! You are a Death Eater and you are a good one too. You know how to fight them, you know where they are strong and where they are weak!"

Bellatrix stood up. "Then why should I help you? Has anyone ever helped me? Huh? Never! So I don't have any motive to do so," she said looking away from his eyes feeling that she had disappointed him.

"Fine" he said calmly, clearly disappointed. "Do you want me to leave? You must be tired after yesterday and I do believe you need to rest a bit more," he looked concerned now. Disappointed but concerned. 'I shouldn't have pushed her. She escaped from You-Know-Who a few hours ago' he thought, not realising that he was being too overprotective.

"I am...no it's ok. You can stay," she said not wanting him to leave. "I am just confused..." she said looking away. Hell if she wasn't confused. Voldemort wanted to kill her, she revealed his secret plans and she was in l....NO! _Admit it Bellatrix_, said a second more sensible voice in her mind.

"If you really want me to," he said and sat back down. He looked her over for the hundredth time. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking at a spot of the wall absent-mindly. She really was confused and it was his fault. How did he have this ingenious idea of asking her to help them...

Bellatrix averted her gaze from the wall's tapestry and looked at him in the eyes. "Why did you save me last night?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I heard you screaming and I came in here and saw Harry performing the Cruciatus on you and I just knew that I had to stop him. Everything happened very quickly," he said shrugging. 'Please, don't bring this up' he thought. He didn't want to talk about that.

Bellatrix nodded silently. It felt so awkward talking to him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well you could let him torture me. I bet you want to do that yourself," she said smiling somewhat bitterly.

"If I wanted to, I would have already done it." he said.

"You can't perform a Cruciatus. It's illegal," she pointed out.

"Have you ever thought that working for Dumbledore may have it's advantages?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Like?" she asked.

"How so you think that Harry got away with performing magic during the summer break?"

She snorted. "Because he's your beloved poor _hero_! And I work only for myself. Now," she said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "And because Albus helped him in the trial. No Albus, no Hogwarts"

"What do I got to do with this?" she asked still not getting his point.

"I can torture you with the Cruciatus Curse like you did to the Longbottoms. However, I can get away with it" he pointed out.

Bellatrix laughed coldly. "Oh but it doesn't matter who you are from the moment you perform a Cruciatus. And you can't torture me like I did to the Longbottoms," she added.

"It does matter to who you perform the Crutacious. And why can't I torture you?" he asked glaring at her.

"You're not good enough to!" she said with a victorious smile. "But I would like to see you trying," she provoked him crossing her arms in front of her chest expectantly.

"I'm not going to waste my time on torturing you! Besides, I already told you that I am not going to" he said as if talking to a 4-year-old.

"Because you're a coward," she explained still challenging him.

"Because I don't wanna hurt you," he said his thoughts aloud.

Bellatrix could expect anything but this. Once she managed to recover from the surprise she asked a bit stupidly "Me?"

"Yes, you. I don't like to make people suffer," he said trying to cover his 'mistake'. He wasn't supposed to say this. He wasn't even supposed to think this. Hell, if only he weren't so damn confused!

She nodded. "Ah, okay..." What the hell had she been thinking? Had she really gone crazy after Azkaban?

Remus glanced at his watch. He had only two hours to sleep before it was his turn to patrol in the Ministry. "Well, I gotta go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow morning" he said standing up.

Bellatrix stood up as wellallof a suddenfeeling a bit uneasy. "Okay and...." she paused hesitantly.

"Good night!" he said and turned to leave.

Bellatrix took one step reluctantly. "Er...Remus?" she asked.

Remus turned and faced her. "Yes?" he asked.

She paused now more hesitant than ever but decided to take just one risk. "Good night," she said giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Remus did a double-take. he smiled at her, not really knowing what else to do. He turned and left the room, wondering if he was living in a dream or not.

* * *

Rodolphus was pacing up and down his room. He was thinking the last details of his 'ingenious' plan. He would leave for the Ministry in a few seconds.

This was much better than Voldemort's first plan. He would get the chance to do the work by himself. If you want to do something well do it yourself they said.

It was time. Rodolphus left his room and apparated to the Ministry's Muggle entrance. He hid in the shadows of a nearby building and waited for an Order member to come out.

It seemed like hours after that Arthur Weasley got out of the phone booth. Rodolphus had almost fell asleep while waiting.

Carefully, Rodolphus followed Weasley in the dark roads of London. That man seemed to choose the most deserted streets. Finally they walked through a park and found themselves in a street named Grimmauld Place.

Rodolphus smirked and wearing the Invisibility Cloak Voldemort had given him followed Weasley swiftly.

Weasley stopped between numbers 11 and 13. he knocked and the door opened. The whole time, Rodolphus had the feeling that he had been there before. 'Of course' he thought. 'This is where Bellatrix's uncle and aunt lived. along with her idiot cousins' he remembered.

He shook his head. What fools were all of them....He watched Weasley getting inside and decided to hide to the park opposite the house.

However, when the house appeared, some minutes ago, he thought he saw light in one of the front rooms. The shadow of a woman kissing a man on the cheek could be seen. "Probably that Granger girl kissing her boyfriend Potter or Weasley" he mumbled.

With a snort he sat on the base of a tree still with the cloak pondering his next moves. He had two hours before the next person would come out of the house. He could take a nap until then, couldn't he? He made himself more comfortable and drifted into sleep.

* * *

And this was the fifth chap! We have no idea when the next is going to up but just for you to know we are not planning to abandon the story, right Demetra? Anyway, have a good day all of you! 


	6. Learning From The Expert

Okay people, sorry it took us so long to update but with several mishaps and exams we didn't have much time to write. But we ARE continuing the story as we already have decided about some things concerning the plot. So please read and enjoy this chap!

* * *

Chapter 6

Learning From the Expert

The next day Bellatrix was sitting on her bed, her gaze wandering out of the window and looking at the sun sinking into the west, darkness looming on the horizon.

Remus had asked her to help the Order and she had refused. But now she couldn't help wondering if she had made the right decision. After all, she had nothing to lose. What if she really lost? No one could assure that the Ministry wouldn't catch her anytime and give her to the Dementors.

Remus wouldn't allow it. Or would he? She didn't know what to believe. He was acting like he really cared and he had saved her life, but who could say for sure that he wasn't just pretending to be her friend just so the Order could get the information they wanted?

Last night she had done something really frivolous. A mistake. But if it was a mistake, why did it feel so good? Remus had a good reason to give her to the Dementors himself. She was bold enough to kiss him when she had killed Sirius!

But he could have killed her right then and there last night. Or she would already be in Azkaban. However she couldn't do anything but think that it felt right last night. Bellatrix placed her head in her hands.

This was all wrong. Dead wrong. Let alone the fact she had revealed all of Voldemort's plans to them.

The thought of Voldemort made her blood boil. How could he try to kill her after all of what she had did for him? Besides killing and torturing, she had spent her best years in Azkaban for him! Perhaps she should help the Order after all.

Help? Help them? She snorted amused. Yes...perhaps she could 'help' them and then when they trusted her blindly she would be able to get out.

She congratulated herself on the wonderful idea. A huge grin appeared on her face. Dumbledore was fool enough to believe her immediately. It would not be difficult to convince the others. 'Freedom will be mine at no time' she thought.

The grin turned into an innocent smile. Damn, she had to practice that otherwise no one would swallow her pack of lies.

After a few minutes of practising smiles there was a knock on the door. Remus, who else? "Come in!" she called.

As he entered she felt last night's anxiety and nervousness taking over her. Dammit, she got to play it cool...She took a deep breath and looked outside the window once more.

"Eh... Good morning," he said looking at her. There must be something amazing out of the window cause she was looking outside with so much interest.

"It's actually getting dark," she pointed out amused turning to look at him.

"That's what happens this time every afternoon," he said sarcastically. Why was she looking so amused?

"Obviously," she replied. She fought back a sigh. Come on Bellatrix you knew he would be disgusted by the mere thought of last night! What did she expect?

"Why do you look so amused, Bellatrix? You're like you have won 6000 Galleons! I'm just not used in seeing you so amused. Usually I have to try hard to make you smile," he said and sat down, a small smile on his face.

"I'm not amused," she replied smiling faintly at him.

"Okay," he said giving up. "How are you doing, anyway? Sleep well?" he asked.

In fact, she didn't have much sleep but she wasn't planning to tell. "I am...fine," she replied with some hesitation. "What about you?"

"I am fine too," he answered. However, he was forever thinking about that little kiss on the cheek. All the same, his questions remained unanswered.

She nodded with the same smile. "Oh good. I'm glad to hear that." Just to counter her nerves she folded and unfolded her cloak continuously.

He watched as she did so. She was so fidgety that she couldn't stand still for a minute. "Have you thought about what I asked you? To help us..." he asked secretly wishing she had given it a second thought.

"I have been thinking about it actually," Bellatrix said after taking a deep breath. "And I am considering accepting the offer," she stated.

Remus did his best to suppress a huge grin that otherwise would have appeared on his face. "Are you sure?" he still couldn't believe that she had agreed. Now he could finally get rid of her. That was what he wanted, wasn't it?

He frowned slightly at this thought not really knowing what he wanted. He shook his head clearing his mind off these thoughts as Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak. "I am not doing it for Potter or Dumbledore," she pointed out narrowing her black eyes.

"I never thought you would do that for them. Now let's go. The Big Boss will want to speak to you," he said and grabbed her hand.

Bellatrix smiled faintly and followed him quiet as they got out of the drawing room. It felt nice having him holding her hand. 'What! Bellatrix remember your first plans...'

They walked through the house and finally reached a small door at the third floor. He knocked. "Come in," Dumbledore's voice came from inside the room.

Bellatrix glanced at Remus and let go of his hand before entering. There was Dumbledore smiling with a seemingly innocent smile as he stood in front of a window.

"Ah! Bellatrix Lestrange and Remus Lupin! take a seat! Lemon drop?" he asked once they had sat down.

Bellatrix merely shook her head negatively not really liking that smile that was plastered on the Headmaster's face. "What do you want us?" she asked.

"Well, I am waiting for you to tell me the reason of your visiting me," he said patiently.

"Bellatrix decided to help us, Albus," Remus tried to explain.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she saw Dumbledore's grin getting wider. That was a bad sign...

"Well in fact I..." she started explaining.

"No need to explain yourself, Miss Black," he said, "We don't ask why. So, are you sure you want to join the Order?" Dumbledore asked. Sometimes he couldn't believe himself... 'I am the best diplomat ever' he thought.

Bellatrix gulped her mind blurred by all the thoughts and feelings. She would gain their trust and leave. What about Remus then? Don't be stupid Bellatrix, such things never happen...She had to escape. "Yes," she said quickly.

"Then I think that you should get to work immediately... Let's see... Cooking, Molly. Cleaning, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Washing, Fred and George" Dumbledore mumbled to himself for 5 more minutes, pacing around the room.

"Excuse me I am not your servant if that's what you think!" she exclaimed offended. Cleaning the house! She wanted to learn their plans!

Dumbledore was so lost in his job-checking that he didn't even hear her complaints. Finally, he turned around with a crazy twinkle in his eyes.

Bellatrix raised a brow looking at him. This man was as crazy as her.

"I found it!" he exclaimed. The other two looked at him expectantly. "You were a Death Eater, weren't you? So you are an authority at the Unforgivable curses. You can teach us! For example, you can teach us how to understand when a person is under the Imperious Curse!"

Bellatrix gave him an astounded look. "That's true..." she acknowledged reluctantly. "But why would the others want to learn from me?" she asked.

"They wouldn't. That's why you will teach the only person that approaches you here. Remus."

Bellatrix gave said person an anxious glance. After last night he was probably disgusted just to sit next to her.

Remus who had been in his own little world for a while didn't understand why Bellatrix was looking at him anxiously. "Eh excuse me?" he asked for Dumbledore to repeat.

Dumbledore smiled cordially and said again, "Miss Black will help you recognise the Imperius curse on a person Remus. I think this will help a lot with the Order's work."

"Ah ok," he said not finding anything else to say. Besides, he was feeling ridiculous.

Dumbledore eyed them both with the always twinkling of his own. "So Remus Lupin and Bellatrix Black, Remus Lupin and Bellatrix Black..." he repeated the words trying to fight back a smile but failing so he turned his back on them looking at the window.

The two of them gave Dumbledore strange looks behind his back and, seeing as the old man didn't pay attention to them anymore, they left the room.

Bellatrix threw a sideways glance at Remus as they walked back to the drawing room. "So..." she started saying.

"Glad you joined us! When will you start teaching me about the Imperious?" he asked like a small child.

She merely shrugged. "Whenever you feel like it. I thought you were actually taught these in university," she said.

"Well, they didn't elaborate much on it. They were scared of being sued for teaching Dark Magic," he answered

Bellatrix smiled faintly. "Yes...always following the letter of the law," she said.

"This isn't necessarily a bad thing. That's why laws are made," he snapped trying to count how many laws Bellatrix hadn't respected.

"So why do you want to learn about the Imperius?" she snapped back with a glare and hastened her pace.

"Because, humans aren't saints and especially at our time, the time of the Second War," he explained.

"But they do follow the laws!" she said behind her back sarcastically as she reached the drawing room.

"Yeah sure," he mumbled and followed her in the room.

Rodolphus woke up to the glare of the sun through the branches of the trees. Slowly, the reason why he was sleeping on the dirty soil and not in his soft bed came to his mind. He didn't know what he should do to perform his Master's orders, but continuing his sleep was certainly not in it. He stood up and glared at gap between Numbers 12 and 14, Grimmauld Place.

He just had to do every single thing. How the hell was he supposed to get into that house? It was more secure that a Muggle bank.

What had Bellatrix told him once? Oh. The house was secure but not invisible. It could be seen from a particular place and only if you knew where to look. But he had no idea...

That meant he had to go around the entire house looking for that damned place. He started cautiously walking towards the back garden of it.

He heard something. It was the door opening and an old woman cautiously got out of the house. She lingered at the door. Now Rodolphus could see the house perfectly well. Not really thinking what he was doing and praying for good luck, he began climbing up the wall until he could see through a small window.

He grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself up hoping nobody would see him. As he put his feet on a projection on the wall he almost slipped. "Dammit!"

He settled himself as well as he could and heard the door of the room the window was facing open. Two boys that looked almost the same came in. 'Gossip-mongers,' he thought.

"I tell you Dumbledore has gone out of his mind this time. Totally!" Fred exclaimed.

"What kind of a rational person would let Bellatrix Black, their enemy's right hand, help them?" George answered. "He must have influenced Remus too! Have you noticed that he spends almost no time with us? He's with her all the time!" a hint of jealousy was now clear in his voice.

"I bet that she has put the Imperious curse on him already trying to seduce him. You know what kind of woman she is," he said with a tone of hatred.

Rodolphus had to admit that he agreed with them.

"It must be another of You-Know-Who's tricks. Of course I don't blame Bellatrix! That husband of hers, Lestrange, is the most idiotic creature on this planet called Earth. Rumour has it, he is gay as well," Fred added.

Rodolphus gaped at the twins and felt the urge to storm in and kill them at once. How did they know! Well...actually they had no right to spread rumours like that!

"Well, you know pal, thinking that she is married to him makes me pity her. Anyways, I bet that she offered to help us so she could take information for her Master. I think that helping Remus with the Imperious is a way to trick us! And she has tricked Dumbledore too. This is getting from bad to worse, I tell you pal!"

"Yeah, I hope Remus realises her type and spends some quality time with us!" he said humorously.

Rodolphus felt his hands hurt. "Hey, did you learn about Tonks' new boyfriend? He is..." was all he last heard before his hands left the windowsill and he fell. Hitting his back on the grass he cursed several times.

'I have to tell Master that his favorite Bellatrix has betrayed him,' he thought and Apparated back to Voldemort's headquarters.

* * *

We always appreciate a review and tell us what you like about the plot or what you would like to see happening and we might adjust some of our ideas to your suggestions(if we like them that is)...

Nice day!


	7. A Different Kind of Lesson

Sorry for taking too long to update but my co-writer is probably trying to get at me or something and we don't have many chances of writing. But still the new chapter is here and we hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 7 

A Different Kind of Lesson

Bellatrix sighed. This had been the fourth day of their lessons and they still hadn't gotten anywhere. "So can you name me the characteristics of someone with the Imperious on him Remus?" she asked.

"Well," he looked at the ceiling trying to remember. "Er" he said and looked down at his shoes.

Bellatrix shook her head with a faint smile. "He won't respond to an order of yours..." she started hoping he would remember the rest.

"He won't do what you tell him to do?" he repeated what she had already said.

She paused. "Yes, I know. Continue from there!"

His mind had gone blank. "He will look a little dizzy all the time?" he said something of his own.

"Not dizzy exactly. When motionless he will act like someone in a coma," she said.

He didn't speak. For the life of him, he couldn't remember a thing of what she had told him for the Imperious and secretly he was ashamed as he was used to being the know-it-all.

Bellatrix smiled at his expression of utter loss. "It's okay. I have seen these people far too many times to recognise them," she explained trying to console him.

"But still..." he said but didn't continue. He wished for this lesson to finish.

"Look, I think it's enough for today. You can try and keep those things in notes and so you can remember them," Bellatrix suggested. She wanted to be helpful.

"I'll try that," he promised.

She smiled at him. "Good," she answered with a nod.

He felt like he was drifting into his own little world again. He remembered that night that she had kissed him on the cheek. It felt wonderfully. But why had she done it? He could not put his finger on it!

Bellatrix didn't notice his daydreaming as she was putting several books concerning the Dark Arts back into the bookcase.

One fell down and made him snap back to reality. "Do you want me to help you?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"Not if you have some other job to do," she replied kneeling down to pick it.

"I don't," he said and walked towards the bookcase.

"It's all right. I got it now," Bellatrix said standing up and waved the book in front of his face with a smile.

He grabbed it from her hands and waved it in front of her face now "No you don't!"

Bellatrix tilted her head but snatched it back. "HA! Now I do!" she chirped.

"No you don't!" he said and took it back, this time placing it above his head so that she couldn't reach it.

Bellatrix jumped to reach it but failed so she merely pushed it off his head in order to catch it.

"You're not gonna get it! You can't!" he laughed and put the book further away from her.

"Come on Remus! Give it to me!" she demanded like a young child.

"NO! What do I get if I give it to you?" he said with sparkles in his eyes

Bellatrix gave him a beguiling smile. "Tell me **you **what would like!" In her heart of hearts she wanted to kiss him again but as he was totally ignoring that fact she remained silent. Bellatrix, be sane!

"A kiss," he said without thinking.

Bellatrix blinked in complete shock. Was he reading her mind or what! She coughed uncomfortably. "Are you joking?" Obviously he was being ironic.

Feeling a bit of sadistic he raised the hand with the book higher "If you don't want to..."

"It's not that! I want the book!" Bellatrix said getting pissed off. "And don't get sadistic to the official sadist!" she warned him with an evil smile.

"You don't get the book unless you kiss me. It's over," he stated.

Bellatrix sighed shaking her head. In the back of her mind she wondered what in seven hells had possessed Remus Lupin to ask for her kiss. But this could be a good way to fool him and get out, right? She smiled evilly before grabbing Remus by the collar of his shirt pulling him into a kiss.

He kissed her back, holding her waist, the book now on the floor.

Bellatrix drew back for a breath and grinned evilly feeling now that she had the upper hand. She crept away from his arms. "I told you not to be sadistic to me," she replied as she bent down to pick up the book.

"Why not?" he asked and as she stood up he kissed her neck.

Bellatrix felt her skin crawling and she let a gasp. This was utterly weird. She stared at the wall with the tapestry of her lineage and once she had regained her self-control she answered in an emotionless voice, "Because you haven't seen anything yet."

"I should be scared now?" he asked looking at her.

"Exactly," she said arrogantly turning on her heels to face him. She waved the book in front of his face with a smirk.

Remus shrugged. "I got what I wanted. I got the kiss!" he smirked back.

Bellatrix frowned. This was getting scary. "Is the full moon coming?" she questioned. That would explain his odd behaviour otherwise he was on drugs.

"What is the date today?" he tried to remember.

"28th August," she answered putting the book back into the bookcase.

He took his time to count and finally said "Two weeks from the day after tomorrow."

Bellatrix blinked confused. That was quite far from today... "Oh so you are not on any medicine, right?"

"Medicine? Nope, why? Now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry."

"Nothing..." she shook her head and suddenly smiled at her infernal plan. Her lessons would allow her to get out of here in no time. "Oh what did you say?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"I said that I am a bit hungry. I'm going to the kitchen. Want anything? What were you thinking?" Remus said in one breath.

Bellatrix smiled unconsciously at his talkativeness. There weren't many the times when she was around talkative people. Death Eaters had other things in their minds most of the time. "Errr...no thanks. I was just thinking about..." she trailed off.

"...Yes..." he waited. Perhaps she would share her most secret thoughts with him...

"Err...uh... the book," Bellatrix said randomly with a gesture at the bookcase.

"Yeah sure," he raised one eyebrow. "Tell me!"

"I just did! I was thinking about the book!" she claimed trying to be convincing.

"You are lying! Tell me what you were thinking!" he insisted.

"And why should I tell you?" Bellatrix demanded crossing her arms expectantly. She turned brushing her black hair back and sat on her bed.

"Because... You trust me?" he tried.

Bellatrix raised her brow inquisitively. "How can you be sure about that?" she questioned.

Remus thought. "AHA! I can see it in your eyes!" he said triumphantly

Bellatrix started inching away from him. "Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. Maybe that werewolf effect had its impact even during daytime.

"Just a little hungry. You are changing the subject."

"You are lying! I am not changing any subject!" she claimed.

"Then tell me what you were thinking!" Remus wouldn't forget it. He had to learn what she was thinking.

"Why do you even care about my thoughts!" she asked shaking her head.

"Because I want to know. You can't just say things and not be ready to explain! Besides, I want to know because friends say their thoughts to each other."

"And we are friends?" she had just completed her sentence before cracking up.

"Aren't we?" he looked lost.

"Considering the circumstances we are under..." she paused remembering her plan "of course," she said fixing her mistake.

"But you said we are not," he acted like a little child.

She smiled warmly. "I lied!" Like many other things in my life, she reminded herself bitterly

"Ah ok." He decided to let the subject drop and left for the kitchen leaving Bellatrix alone.

"And now she is probably teaching that half blood about our curses," spat Rodolphus with a smirk.

"I knew it! That bitch!" Voldemort exclaimed and started coughing.

The Dark Lord and his loyal Death Eater were in Voldemort's chambers. Rodolphus had made sure he had given the Dark Lord every single piece of information he had gathered during the days he spied at the Order.

Rodolphus stared at his Lord wide eyed. He had never heard him swear before. He was usually calmer. "Well...what do you suggest my Lord?" he asked.

"She's your wife, isn't she? You are to reason with her or kill her. Who is better than her husband?" Voldemort looked calmer now.

_Her lover?_ "As you wish my Lord," he replied just realising the meaning of Voldemort's words. He gulped. "You mean...I have to go back there?"

"That is usually necessary. And you are free to kill whoever stands in your way. You can even kill her lover. You must be feeling jealous. Now, leave me alone. I need rest," he motioned for Rodolphus to get out.

Rodolphus frowned annoyed that Voldemort was reading his thoughts but left the room all doom and gloom. But then he didn't even know whether or not Bellatrix had a lover.

"Fucking bitch" Voldemort mumbled before he fell asleep.

* * *

Okie dokie folks! That's for today! Please, be kind enough so as to leave a review... 


End file.
